Tú, el héroe Y yo, el trovador
by Ame Winner
Summary: Remus Lupin, ante la tumba de Sirius Black. Aunque leal y valiente, Remus hubiera sido feliz con una vida mil veces más tranquila y sencilla.


_Personalmente he disfrutado escribiéndolo, y surgió en forma muy natural mientras leía "Sobre el mar, bajo la tierra", el primer libro de la quintología de Susan Cooper (mejor conocida por la película, del segundo libro, Los seis signos de la luz)._

En fin, sin desviarme más, disfruten de Sirius y Remus. Y si llegan al final, un review no les quitará mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tú, el héroe. Y yo, el trovador<strong>

_Si alguien no hablara sobre ti__ y de tu vida, si nadie te recordara, _

_c__on el paso de los años, dejarías de existir. _

Sirius le arrebató el libro de las manos, ese viejo tomo muggle en donde Remus había tenido el rostro oculto durante más de dos horas.

–¿Qué de interesante tiene esto?

–Sirius –el lobo tendió la mano, esperando su libro de regreso.

–No es mi biografía Moony –miró el tomo por la portada y contraportada, buscando algo que lo hiciera especial–. Esa, aún no la escriben...

El castaño rodó los ojos y suspiró, cuando Sirius quería una explicación sencillamente había que dársela para que éste se estuviera tranquilo y, tal vez, pudiera dejarle leer un rato más. Al menos acabar el capitulo, no le gustaba dejar a medias uno; jamás.

–Es un libro de cuentos –inició–. Es, una recopilación de las historias clásicas... no esas versiones nuevas que arruinan el alma de los relatos.

Y ahí fue el turno de Sirius de rodar los ojos. _Remus siempre defendiendo un clásico,_ pareció pensar en voz alta con la sola mirada que le otorgó al menor, sentado frente a él y en la misma cama.

–Sirius –Remus replicó suavemente, a modo de reprimenda–, ¿sabes por qué esas historias comienzan con "Érase una vez"?

El canino, apretó los labios, presto a hablar.

–¿Falta de ingenio? ¡No! ¡No! –y saltó en la cama, como un niño pequeño, aún sentado–. ¿Para qué todos sepan que es un cuento y no otra cosa?...

Un tirón bastó para que Remus recuperara su libro y si se hubiera tratado de un Avedra Kedavra, Black no hubiera tenido oportunidad de escapar. Por fortuna, más que una maldición, sólo había recibido un golpe seco y nada doloroso en plena cabeza.

–No –el menor le espetó con seriedad–, pulgoso.

Los ojos de Remus, casi dorados, centellaron de emoción y Sirius no pudo hacer más bromas respecto a ese tema o al libro en sí. Ahora, su propia curiosidad purgaba por descubrir que era lo que tanto entretenía al otro.

–Porque –y había algo de solemnidad en la voz de Remus–, aunque nadie lo recuerda, quizás alguna vez fueron verdad...

Sirius abrió la boca, como si fuera a refutar aquello, pero sin palabras de por medio..., se echó en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su compañero.

–Muy bien Moony –le observó sonriente–, léeme uno de esos "cuentos" tuyos.

oOoOoOoOo

El viento soplaba frío, y tal parecía que Remus acudía a ese preciso lugar justo cuando el clima estaba a punto de empeorar y gruesas gotas de lluvia caían manchando el cemento de la lápida. No sabía ya si lo hacía a propósito o, si acaso, era una simple coincidencia del destino que continuaba riéndose de él.

El mundo seguía pero algunas personas se quedaban atrás, aún cuando se encontraban vivas. Sin embargo, Remus sabía que aún había batallas que luchar y monstruos que vencer; y capítulos que terminar, antes de cerrar el libro al que llamaría _vida._

También, a su modo de ver, habría héroes que recordar...

–Érase una vez, hace no demasiado tiempo, un hombre llamado Sirius Black. De porte altanero, con alma y corazón de león. Gamberro, ruidoso, intenso y leal. Merodeador igual no podrán encontrar...

No logró avanzar más con las palabras, a pesar de lo mucho que podía contar, su garganta se cerró y el pecho le dolió intensamente. Sus dedos tibios pero temblorosos, perdiendo calor, acariciaron la lápida con el nombre grabado en ella.

–Sirius... –le llamó.

Pero ya no obtenía respuesta alguna, los muertos no hablaban.

Y si acaso lo hacían, los vivos no podían escucharles...

A Sirius le gustaba sus cuentos, no los escritos ni tradicionales, sino los que él inventaba y fingía leer. Esos que Sirius había descubierto cuando una vez, arrebatándole el libro, no encontró las palabras narradas y avergonzó a Remus preguntándole si acaso quería ser un jodido escritor en vez de mago. La respuesta debió de estar implícita, pues el mayor se había reído sólo para plantarle un beso y hacerle callar.

No necesitaba respuestas.

Sirius sabía que Remus sólo estaba ahí, en la Orden y entre guerras, debido a él. Remus aunque leal y valiente, hubiera sido feliz con una vida mil veces más tranquila y sencilla; con la cara en un libro, ropa abrigadora y una chimenea frente a la cual dormitar. Pero eso, y desde siempre, ambos lo sabían.

Sirius era el héroe. Y Remus, el trovador tras de él.

–_Joder Moony –sonrisa ancha y ojos brillantes, Sirius añadía–: ¡Todos los héroes de tus cuentos se parecen siempre a mí! _

Remus sonrió ante el recuerdo de la voz efusiva del pelinegro, podía sentir el brazo de Sirius recayendo sobre sus hombros y la calidez del cuerpo ajeno rodeándole, aunque ahora lloviera torrencialmente sobre él y las lágrimas se confundieran con la lluvia.

La vida seguía y él, también lo hacía.

O, al menos, lo intentaba.

**oOo**

* * *

><p><strong>PD. <strong>¿Acaso el formato de la FF no permite alinear a la derecha? Si alguien pudiera decirme como hacerlo, le estaría muy agradecida.


End file.
